


someone noticed

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She noticed when Historia came to school reluctantly, eyes puffy and expression dull. <br/>She just didn’t know how to tell her that she cared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone noticed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knic28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/gifts).



> Mikasa's headspace, um, set literally anytime before ch2.

Mikasa worried about Historia. A lot.

She just seemed... sad. The only time she ever genuinely smiled was when they were doing something cheer-related.

And no one seemed to notice.

She had tons of “friends”, and some real friends, but none of them seemed to be very close to her. She walked through the hallways alone, responding to those who greeted her, but never reaching out herself.

You could say she looked sad when she thought no one could see her.

And then there was her relationship with Reiner.

It was weird.

They weren’t dating, but they weren’t just friends, and Mikasa wasn’t quite sure what they wanted from each other.

She had her suspicions, from rumors in the hall about Reiner, and the way Historia wasn’t as comfortable in the locker room as the rest of the girls were. She changed silently, staring down at the cold cement floor and avoiding meeting anyone’s eyes.

Even _Sasha_ noticed that.

And even though they had their betting pool and sexuality jokes about her hair, Mikasa felt bad for her. How internalized were her feelings? How scared did she feel when even thinking about it?

Poor girl.

And so Mikasa tried her best to keep an eye on Historia, just to make sure.

She noticed when Historia came to school reluctantly, eyes puffy and expression dull.

She just didn’t know how to tell her that she cared. 


End file.
